Chapter summaries
Chapter 1 A fairly large group of boys have crash-landed on an uninhabited island. One boy Ralph found a conch shell and used it as a trumpet to call all of the children to the beach so they could have a meeting. Ralph was elected as chief and Ralph and two other boys named Jack and Simon went around the island to figure out if it was indeed an island. Then they scaled a mountain and found a pig and went back to the beach. Chapter 2 They had another meeting, and Ralph said there are no adults on the island, and they to do a couple of things in order to be able to live on the island, and look after themselves. There are thing in the jungle that they will need to kill, and have for meat. They will have to decide which boys have the right to speak. Piggy said that no one know that they crashed into the island, and that they can be there for a long time. They started to build a big fire so that they can start making food, and keeping warm, as well as if someone is passing the island they could maybe see the fire, and stop, and ask if they need help. Chapter 3 Jack brought home a pig for them to eat, Ralph, & Simon are trying to build huts so that the younger boys have somewhere to live and protection. Nobody else will help Ralph except Simon, and the huts keep falling down before they complete them. All of the other boys are playing, and splashing on Lagoon. They were trying to make plans, and nobody was following them so they weren't able to do things because everything was out of order. Ralph was starting to get really annoyed that no one else was doing anything to help try to build the hut, and they were just out having fun. They started complaining that they were hungry, and that they wanted meat so everyone was getting grumpy. So they had to go out, and find food. Chapter 4 Life on the island has made them start doing routines, morning is cool, and pleasant the boys are able to be happy, and play. In the afternoon it is very hot, and there isn't much shade, or anything that they can get cooled off in, the night time is very scary, and they don’t know what they can do the sun sets very quickly. The little kids spend most of their day eating fruit, and playing with each other. They kept talking about the things they need to change in order to keep hunting. They continue to keep have bad dreams, and they keep having bad visions of things. Jake is on the mission to kill a pig along with many other men, so they have food again. They finally got a pig after all, and took it back. Chapter 5 When Ralph is walking to the beach he start to think about how much life is improvisation and how about a considerable part of one’s waking life is spent watching ones feet. Ralph is sick of his hair being too long, and not being able to cut it or do anything with it, and is always falling front of his face. At the meeting Ralph grips the conch shell because the boys once again aren't following the rules. They have not done a single to help hold the group up, they haven’t even finished building the shelters, so they have somewhere to stay, they haven’t followed any of the rules, and don’t even use the toilets, they aren't gathering drinking water so they have good water. Chapter 6 It was late at night when Ralph and Simon carry a little kid back to their shelter before they go to sleep. As all the boys are sound asleep big airplanes come over their island fiercely no one notices the explosions, and things happening the twins Eric and Sam who were supposed to watch for fire signals fell asleep. During the battle a parachute drifts down onto the island, things start to become tangled, in the rocks and some wind starts to make it flap. His head seems to rise and fall as the wind blows. Sam & Eric finally woke up, and finally see the flames, and start rushing than they see the parachute, so they run back to Ralph, to tell him what they saw. Chapter 7 The boys are traveling toward the mountain in hopes of climbing it when they get distracted by pig droppings and end up hunting that instead they barely miss the pig by then it’s close to dark and Simon volunteers to go back and tell piggy and the others that they won't be back till dark. Ralph suggests that they wait till morning to climb the mountain fearing it will be too dangerous to climb it and then continue to chase the beast. Chapter 8 All the boys in the group learn of the monster and are quite frightened by it. Jack tells everyone that there is definitely a monster on the mountain and that Ralph is a coward and everyone should vote him out of power but no one does and jack gets mad and storms off telling anyone who wants to is welcome to join his group. Chapter 9 Jack and his new tribe hold a feist for anyone that wants to join. Pretty much everyone attended and they all had some pig. Once they were done eating, they were dancing around and chanting. Then Simon came out of the forest and everyone thought he was the beast. So everyone attacked him, stabbing him with sticks, even Ralph was part of it. Chapter 10 Piggy and Ralph talk about the feast Jack and his tribe held. Piggy says that the monster that they beat and killed was Simon, as they watch his body float away from the island. Then they talk about how Piggy, Sam, and Eric are the only ones that stayed loyal to Ralph as chief. Later on, Jack and a couple of his tribesmen attacked what was left of Ralph's tribe. They fought some and then Jack's tribe ran off. They stole piggy's glasses while doing so and ran off so they could build a fire with them. Chapter 11 Piggy tells Ralph that Jack's tribe stole his specs and says that they need to go and get them back. So that's what they did, Ralph, Sam, Eric, and Piggy all when to castle rock to get the specs back. If only that was what happened. While on the way, they were stopped by Roger, one of the psychotic kids on the island. Ralph and Piggy argue that they were acting like savages and that they should be human and give the glasses back. Then Roger and some other tribesmen started throwing stones at Piggy, but then a big stone was thrown and landed on Piggy, tossing him over the edge and he fell around 50 ft. Piggy was dead, the conch destroyed, and the tribe captured Sam and Eric, so Ralph ran away to hide while he could. Chapter 12 While Ralph was running, he came across the pig skull that had previously talked to Simon. Then Ralph was hiding in a bush, talking to Sam and Eric, who were forced into the tribe. They gave Ralph some vital information and some meat to eat. After wards, Ralph took cover so that he could rest for a while, but he was found out and had to run. He ran passed the pig head that spoke to Simon and took cover again. He was found so he kept running towards the beach. When he got there, there was a man who was there to see if they needed help. He saw their fire signal and was there to help. They boys were showing up one by one and they started crying. Ralph cried too, remembering his friend Piggy.